


[星战]以汝之名（DQ 西斯奎刚）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Sith Qui-Gon Jinn [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:当过去像幽灵一样纠缠着一名西斯学徒时，西斯师傅绝不会坐视不管。要让学徒彻底抛弃过去，扭曲它只是第一步，最终的目标是利用它达到目的。





	[星战]以汝之名（DQ 西斯奎刚）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 警告:西斯奎刚，不是AU，其实也没什么可警告的（?）

正文

"奎刚......？"

杜库舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，视线平齐，看向面前同样高大的人影，不禁有些恍惚。

"你回来了。"杜库迟疑着说道。

"我回来了，师傅。"奎刚微笑着回答。

"回来了就好。"杜库依旧疑窦丛生。为什么即使眼前场景就和多年来二人任务后的对话无异，他仍不能放下心来呢？

"更衣吧，师傅，"奎刚过于主动地走上前来，手指探进杜库被汗水打湿的领口，"看，您都累坏了。还好圣殿有舒服的热水澡可以洗。"

见杜库不答话，奎刚关切地上前询问:"师傅，您还好吗？"杜库强压下愈发强烈的异样，回过神来，轻轻抚过奎刚的肩膀:"我没事，不用担心我，老徒弟。我们走吧。"

他们一起走进浴室。

他们迫不及待地在浴室冰凉的墙壁上抵住彼此。

杜库的领口敞开了。

奎刚凑近杜库，潮湿的嘴唇扫过杜库裸露的脖颈，一路向下，在杜库剧烈起伏的胸口落下一个湿吻。奎刚的手臂伸到了杜库的披风与上衣之间，收紧了力道，揽住了杜库的腰。

杜库几乎是带着一种颤栗的对失去的恐惧感一把搂住了奎刚。杜库搂的是那么紧，任凭奎刚身上的气息扑鼻而来，充斥着他的鼻腔，这气息是如此熟悉......

这股气息。

熟悉到难以置信，却不是这个场合下应当出现的。黑暗面的气味，属于某个特定的人。

杜库猛地推开了奎刚，连连后退几步:"不，不，你不是奎刚，奎刚早就死了，再也不会回来了！"

对面的人反而笑了。"师傅，从前的奎刚的确已经死了。现在的奎刚，是属于西斯的奎刚。跟我来吧，师傅，加入西斯，践行您的宿命。"

当一对绝地师徒中的一个变成西斯，另一个则意欲何为？

杜库望着奎刚的脸，那张他曾抚摸过每一寸肌肤的脸，那张他日夜渴求思念的脸。那张脸上对他浮现出笑容。

杜库迟疑着将手伸向奎刚。

 

西迪厄斯的脸骤然出现在杜库眼前。杜库惊慌地环顾四周，一切都不见了，没有浴室，也没有奎刚。只有利莫格工厂阴沉的耐钢墙壁，和散发出扭曲气场的西斯先贤塑像。

西迪厄斯在发笑，他在笑什么？杜库惶惶跌坐在地。

"别让你的过去成为你的牵绊，泰拉纳斯尊主。"杜库听到他的西斯师傅这样说。

原来戛然而止的幻境是西斯魔法的鬼把戏，西迪厄斯利用它不知不觉地暗中侵蚀着杜库体内残留下的每一丝绝地的部分。

"你可以退下了，泰拉纳斯尊主。"闻声，杜库如获大赦，逃一般地快步走向太阳帆船，留下了若有所思的西斯师傅。

 

但即使是被操纵的幻境，也有西迪厄斯看不到的部分。

 

奎刚对他露出笑容。

杜库认出来了，那是西斯志在必得的笑容。

杜库迟疑着将手伸向奎刚。

他伸出手。光剑从腰带上飞到他的手中，按钮轻颤一下，蓝色的剑刃刺穿了奎刚的胸膛。血红色的光剑颓然委地，熔融了地板，可杜库不在乎。

他上前一步，扭头没去看奎刚脸上凝结的错愕表情，一把将摇摇欲坠的奎刚搂在怀中。杜库贪婪的嗅着奎刚身上熟悉的气息，直到奎刚心脏不再搏动，血液变得冰冷。这次才是他老徒弟的气息，真正的奎刚的气息。

杜库抽出了蓝色光剑。剑柄啪嗒一声落在地上，消融在了那一束依旧喷吐着的红色冷焰之中。杜库掩面，发出一声悲鸣。

此时才是幻境真正结束之时。

在这之后，杜库便猝不及防地发现，这幻境是西迪厄斯的黑暗原力为他扭曲的一个陷阱。

仍有善念在杜库心中。他最终选择了光明，尽管他不知道，光明并未选择他。

 

杜库躺在床上，身旁空空荡荡。他听着窗外的雨声，大雨冲刷着塞伦诺宫殿外的塔楼，石阶，雨水从他的窗户上淌过。

杜库望着天花板，很长一段时间。

直到见了跃动的光斑杜库才意识到，在纷繁的雨声中，他已经捱到了天明。


End file.
